The present invention relates to the field of sports, and more specifically, training devices used to train baseball/softball players to swing a bat.
It is generally difficult for players to learn how to utilize effective body mechanics to swing a bat. A common mistake is casting the hands and bat away from the torso during the initial phases of the swing. Another common mistake is allowing the barrel of the bat to precede the knob end of the bat prior to the point of contact with the ball. Both of these mistakes result in a long and slow swing which negatively impacts batting performance.
Teaching batters to use effective body mechanics is a difficult task. A preferred method is to have the player experience what it feels like to swing the bat correctly. One means of accomplishing this is to have someone with expertise stand nearby and physically manipulate the player's body through the process of swinging the bat; however, this method is awkward and generally ineffective. An alternative preferred means is to utilize a training device that guides the player through the swing.
Publication US20070054758 to Cockrell discloses a baseball batting training appliance with a strap that interconnects the leading wrist with a waist belt. The purpose of the apparatus is to teach coordinated movement of the player's hands, hips and upper body. Unlike the present invention, the appliance has no means of preventing the hands and bat from casting away from the torso during the initial phases of the swing. Unlike the present invention, the appliance has no means of preventing the barrel of the bat from preceding the knob end of the bat prior to the point of contact with the ball.
Publication US20130324331 to Barnhill discloses a swing aid device with a strap that interconnects a planar base to the upper area of the trailing arm. The purpose of the device is to prevent the trailing arm from extending away from the torso during the process of a swing. Unlike the present invention, the device has no means of preventing the hands and bat from casting away from the torso during the initial phases of the swing. Unlike the present invention, the device has no means of preventing the barrel of the bat from preceding the knob end of the bat during the initial phases of the swing prior to the point of contact with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,366 to Gray discloses an apparatus for developing a more rapid baseball swing with a strap that interconnects the leading elbow with the trailing wrist. The purpose of the apparatus is to prevent the hands and bat from casting away from the torso during the swing. The apparatus, however, is unable to prevent the player's trailing elbow from straightening at the start of the swing, and when the player straightens the trailing elbow, the apparatus is rendered ineffective as the hands and bat are likely to cast away from the torso. The present invention does not exhibit this vulnerability. The function of the present invention is dissimilar and is a more effective means of ensuring the player's hands and bat do not cast away from the torso. The present invention is also a more effective means of preventing the barrel of the bat from preceding the knob end of the bat prior to the point of contact with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,856 to Morse discloses a batter's training device with an elastic strap that interconnects the leading wrist and the leading leg. The purpose of the device is to teach shifting body weight from the rear leg to the leading leg during the swing. The function and object of the apparatus is dissimilar to the present invention.